


【银高】养宠物就要做好不离不弃的打算

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 介紹:在那栗色发丝散落，高杉同时失去他一半的视力，而在一切堕入黑暗之后，再一次醒来的他已然不见那银白的身影，跟着桂他两人定居在江户，而另一人的传闻逐渐嚣张起来。白夜叉，目前世人依旧如此称呼着他。对于警方他则是激进的攘夷志士，高杉因为工作的关系，给几个高级官员雇用作为护卫，然而再进入吉原时，高杉已经察觉那人四溢的腥甜气味藏身在仓库里头伺机而动。本想等银时自己出来才开打的高杉没料到他会在里头引燃禁药。一瞬间，吉原陷入恐慌，而罪魁祸首也中招的冲了出来，捂住口鼻，高杉虽然有服用抑制信息素跟发情的药物，但暴露在这样高剂量的催情药下也是有些受不了。随意的嘲讽眼前发情的男人，高杉控制不住自己晕红的双颊，勉强蹭着墙面才能维持站立。而眼前的男人则是带着正经的笑意站了起来，举起冰冷的刀锋碰着高杉脸颊。「你不也是吗？要我帮帮你吗？嗯？」看着那人闭眼不愿面对自己的模样，银时恶意的欺近他。瞬间浓郁的气味，让高杉不住喘了起来，而感受那人灼热的鼻息喷上自己颈侧，啃咬着非标记的位置。「银时！」而在差一点给银时标记时唤。「你是因为药的催化下才想对我做这事吗？」一直以来两人相伴着，但银时从未下过决心标记高杉，对于A而言要有多少个O都行，但是对于O而言他的A是多么珍贵。曾经他也有过好多次机会，只是战事迫使，银时只是哪来替代的药剂在高杉索求时帮助他度过，毕竟这是战场要是怀上了怎么办，流掉也太伤对方身体，银时才不愿让他怪罪自己。所以自从没有银时后，高杉几乎是找来各式掩盖信息素的药剂帮助自己别让人发现。在这事上坂本帮了不少忙，不过要是他有新发现能别『小晋啊！我帮你找到可以掩盖你O………呜呜』的大声叫唤着该会多好。那一天银时只是戏弄高杉身上其他部位烙下自己的齿痕，直到给万事屋的又兵卫一枪让他退离高杉，只是对方高挑的身材，在扛起脱离的高杉时一下子给对方碰上天井的木条。「可恶的白夜叉…」「不对啊！你自己把主人弄晕的啊」「闭嘴！！！」亮枪吓跑银时。躲到走廊的分岔，银时喘了好会才给自己的小银提醒，纵然他不想但是下面的他很需要，才想稍微调戏一下女人，就给逮了正着，不过他还是趁乱跑走，不幸的是警察已经进入，对于自己这条大鱼幕府自然不会放过，现在走大门肯定傻了，挑了个小窗口，银时上身成功通过了，但是下身蹬着怎么也过不去，反倒是顶到那根痛了好会，后来身后有亲切的人帮他拉了一把。「啊…真是太感谢了…啊」「「「白夜叉哒！」」」勒戒时间，让他除了宛如毒的爱染香戒掉外，那啥一直以来的烟也一并的戒掉，里头的服装全是一群男人穿着贞操带，还真怕彼此玩起来，而给高杉光望时，银时觉得自己宛如动物园的动物一般，害羞的捂住胸口。「呀啊～讨厌啦！」「我看你过得挺愉快的吗！狱卒不好意思，那我还是领旁边那只看起来聪明一点的」「喂！你以为是动物收容所吗？……啊！我错了带我走啦」不满的说着，不料高杉转身就要走，银时才赶忙道歉，自己的头差点因为这样卡在栏杆上。不过银时也没自由，出去后没多久，就给月雄抓到人，抬起银时的下巴，月雄凑近闻了一下。「哦～是Alpha啊」说着，月雄拿下烟杆，指着银时身后架着哭无的人把人带走，问高杉这只你买多少。 （（月雄跟高杉可能认识开启银时牛郎的工作，一开始的婆婆们都会调戏银时，堂堂白夜叉娇羞的缩在一角。附赠的片段:仰望着那片混沌的天空，不知那是不甘心还是痛的人，苍白指尖窜入泥土之中抓挠着，他们的手都是沾染着太多血。坐起身，高杉不顾手上泥泞的掩住自己半张脸，满溢的血腥滑过自己的掌心依然温热的淌留着，但他却自体内发寒的不住颤抖，望向前方，那抹银白的身影依然低垂着脑袋，低压的气息叫他以往飘逸于战场上的发带沉沉得贴着他，握于手上的长刃滑落混浊的血珠滋养着大地。高杉没发出声叫唤眼前人，只是注意到那人细微的颤抖着，许是血流掉太多，高杉觉得眼前人也逐渐不清楚，最终侧向一旁缩着身体晕了过去。再一次睁眼，自己只剩下侧视力，而那人也好似他失去的视力一般消失在他眼前。属于他们的攘夷战争结束了，再做的任何一件事都是挣扎，更别说是负伤了，失去一边的视力，让高杉顿时实在不能适应，何况些许的感染让他前些日子高烧得叫桂都要以为高杉这下会把自己燃烧殆尽，剩下一具没有回应的尸体，所幸他还是醒了过来，看着那抹墨绿带着血丝巡视着四周，桂也只是低垂的目光免得去与高杉的对视而给人疑问的眼神问出什么。好了身体高杉就想走，只是自小就看顾着他，桂自然也放不下现在负伤的小少爷，伴着他落定在歌舞伎町，花了些时间整顿一切，高杉就挂起了招牌，虽然不算稳定，但已经好过以往战地里头那般，堪虑着下一刻眼前人是否还在，要好上许多。只是隐隐约约，高杉还是能听见那不愿离弃的野兽在四周踱步的声音，但高杉选择不去正视他，直到那人自己寻上门。忙碌一日，高杉回到自家时就在楼梯间感受到那熟悉的气息。紧抓着腰间的佩刀，高杉缓慢的推开自家大门，果不其然，那人就在自家开启了电视自然的看了起来。一丝丝松懈都不敢有的高杉走近对方。然而他还是给对方过快的动作擒住颈子，彼此的身高差让高杉仰着头承受着银时的动作。感觉承揽一切罪恶的银时，在面临高杉的刀刃时徒手接下任由鲜血不断涌出，这样子，感觉就是超常见的，但是这样的银时帅一个明白高杉没仇恨的对象活不下去，一个明白某人是为了自己背负着的





	【银高】养宠物就要做好不离不弃的打算

**Author's Note:**

> 介紹:在那栗色发丝散落，高杉同时失去他一半的视力，而在一切堕入黑暗之后，再一次醒来的他已然不见那银白的身影，跟着桂他两人定居在江户，而另一人的传闻逐渐嚣张起来。
> 
> 白夜叉，目前世人依旧如此称呼着他。  
> 对于警方他则是激进的攘夷志士，高杉因为工作的关系，给几个高级官员雇用作为护卫，然而再进入吉原时，高杉已经察觉那人四溢的腥甜气味藏身在仓库里头伺机而动。  
> 本想等银时自己出来才开打的高杉没料到他会在里头引燃禁药。  
> 一瞬间，吉原陷入恐慌，而罪魁祸首也中招的冲了出来，捂住口鼻，高杉虽然有服用抑制信息素跟发情的药物，但暴露在这样高剂量的催情药下也是有些受不了。
> 
> 随意的嘲讽眼前发情的男人，高杉控制不住自己晕红的双颊，勉强蹭着墙面才能维持站立。而眼前的男人则是带着正经的笑意站了起来，举起冰冷的刀锋碰着高杉脸颊。  
> 「你不也是吗？要我帮帮你吗？嗯？」看着那人闭眼不愿面对自己的模样，银时恶意的欺近他。  
> 瞬间浓郁的气味，让高杉不住喘了起来，而感受那人灼热的鼻息喷上自己颈侧，啃咬着非标记的位置。  
> 「银时！」而在差一点给银时标记时唤。  
> 「你是因为药的催化下才想对我做这事吗？」一直以来两人相伴着，但银时从未下过决心标记高杉，对于A而言要有多少个O都行，但是对于O而言他的A是多么珍贵。
> 
> 曾经他也有过好多次机会，只是战事迫使，银时只是哪来替代的药剂在高杉索求时帮助他度过，毕竟这是战场要是怀上了怎么办，流掉也太伤对方身体，银时才不愿让他怪罪自己。
> 
> 所以自从没有银时后，高杉几乎是找来各式掩盖信息素的药剂帮助自己别让人发现。在这事上坂本帮了不少忙，不过要是他有新发现能别『小晋啊！我帮你找到可以掩盖你O………呜呜』的大声叫唤着该会多好。
> 
> 那一天银时只是戏弄高杉身上其他部位烙下自己的齿痕，直到给万事屋的又兵卫一枪让他退离高杉，只是对方高挑的身材，在扛起脱离的高杉时一下子给对方碰上天井的木条。  
> 「可恶的白夜叉…」  
> 「不对啊！你自己把主人弄晕的啊」  
> 「闭嘴！！！」亮枪吓跑银时。
> 
> 躲到走廊的分岔，银时喘了好会才给自己的小银提醒，纵然他不想但是下面的他很需要，才想稍微调戏一下女人，就给逮了正着，不过他还是趁乱跑走，不幸的是警察已经进入，对于自己这条大鱼幕府自然不会放过，现在走大门肯定傻了，挑了个小窗口，银时上身成功通过了，但是下身蹬着怎么也过不去，反倒是顶到那根痛了好会，后来身后有亲切的人帮他拉了一把。  
> 「啊…真是太感谢了…啊」  
> 「「「白夜叉哒！」」」
> 
> 勒戒时间，让他除了宛如毒的爱染香戒掉外，那啥一直以来的烟也一并的戒掉，里头的服装全是一群男人穿着贞操带，还真怕彼此玩起来，而给高杉光望时，银时觉得自己宛如动物园的动物一般，害羞的捂住胸口。  
> 「呀啊～讨厌啦！」  
> 「我看你过得挺愉快的吗！狱卒不好意思，那我还是领旁边那只看起来聪明一点的」  
> 「喂！你以为是动物收容所吗？……啊！我错了带我走啦」不满的说着，不料高杉转身就要走，银时才赶忙道歉，自己的头差点因为这样卡在栏杆上。
> 
> 不过银时也没自由，出去后没多久，就给月雄抓到人，抬起银时的下巴，月雄凑近闻了一下。  
> 「哦～是Alpha啊」说着，月雄拿下烟杆，指着银时身后架着哭无的人把人带走，问高杉这只你买多少。 （（月雄跟高杉可能认识
> 
> 开启银时牛郎的工作，一开始的婆婆们都会调戏银时，堂堂白夜叉娇羞的缩在一角。
> 
> 附赠的片段:  
> 仰望着那片混沌的天空，不知那是不甘心还是痛的人，苍白指尖窜入泥土之中抓挠着，他们的手都是沾染着太多血。
> 
> 坐起身，高杉不顾手上泥泞的掩住自己半张脸，满溢的血腥滑过自己的掌心依然温热的淌留着，但他却自体内发寒的不住颤抖，望向前方，那抹银白的身影依然低垂着脑袋，低压的气息叫他以往飘逸于战场上的发带沉沉得贴着他，握于手上的长刃滑落混浊的血珠滋养着大地。
> 
> 高杉没发出声叫唤眼前人，只是注意到那人细微的颤抖着，许是血流掉太多，高杉觉得眼前人也逐渐不清楚，最终侧向一旁缩着身体晕了过去。
> 
> 再一次睁眼，自己只剩下侧视力，而那人也好似他失去的视力一般消失在他眼前。
> 
> 属于他们的攘夷战争结束了，再做的任何一件事都是挣扎，更别说是负伤了，失去一边的视力，让高杉顿时实在不能适应，何况些许的感染让他前些日子高烧得叫桂都要以为高杉这下会把自己燃烧殆尽，剩下一具没有回应的尸体，所幸他还是醒了过来，看着那抹墨绿带着血丝巡视着四周，桂也只是低垂的目光免得去与高杉的对视而给人疑问的眼神问出什么。
> 
> 好了身体高杉就想走，只是自小就看顾着他，桂自然也放不下现在负伤的小少爷，伴着他落定在歌舞伎町，花了些时间整顿一切，高杉就挂起了招牌，虽然不算稳定，但已经好过以往战地里头那般，堪虑着下一刻眼前人是否还在，要好上许多。
> 
> 只是隐隐约约，高杉还是能听见那不愿离弃的野兽在四周踱步的声音，但高杉选择不去正视他，直到那人自己寻上门。
> 
> 忙碌一日，高杉回到自家时就在楼梯间感受到那熟悉的气息。
> 
> 紧抓着腰间的佩刀，高杉缓慢的推开自家大门，果不其然，那人就在自家开启了电视自然的看了起来。
> 
> 一丝丝松懈都不敢有的高杉走近对方。  
> 然而他还是给对方过快的动作擒住颈子，彼此的身高差让高杉仰着头承受着银时的动作。
> 
> 感觉承揽一切罪恶的银时，在面临高杉的刀刃时徒手接下任由鲜血不断涌出，这样子，感觉就是超常见的，但是这样的银时帅  
> 一个明白高杉没仇恨的对象活不下去，一个明白某人是为了自己背负着的

给银时拽进酒窖，尽管里头的温度低于刚刚给银时禁锢在他怀里的，但高杉的体内还是没能降温多少。

银时的气味，宛如火苗一般，窜入高杉的肺部阻碍着他的呼吸，为此脑部渴求更多参有他气息的氧气。

推阻着银时欺近的身体，高杉侧头，透过缝隙吸取氧气，但对方并没给他多少机会，在第三次唤起，银时带有酒气的唇覆上高杉。

一瞬间灌入的气味，激起高杉的欲望，皮裤下的硬物绷紧的撑出一个小帐篷，双腿蹭着，若隐若现的在蓝色水纹的浴衣下摆露着。

给银时的双手抓住，满足着自己微小火苗的大腿给人拉开，诡异的姿势让高杉刚忙抓着楼梯扶手来安稳自己危险的姿势。

「银时」位于高处纵使跌下去也压一个银时，但是想来翻滚过程高杉自己也会伤的不轻，而且两人现在发情的模样，他可不想给人当成泼水而分离的野狗一样。劝着银时，然而对方酒醉的脑袋并不能明白，反倒升高高杉危机的意识，深怕等等是银时不稳拉下自己。

「银时！听得到吗？」第二次呼叫他，但对方只嫌弃他吵的堵住他的嘴，松开分开大腿的手，高杉概略稳住自己死攀着扶手。银时不安分的手探入高杉的腰间。

嘴唇覆盖着高杉磨蹭，银时眯起的猩红注视着高杉的，墨绿不安的瞥下视线，透过缝隙看着银时的双手在自己腰间徘徊，许是花了些时间还没能解开，银时分离彼此。

靠在扶手上，高杉略微的滑下自己的身躯，自己的腰带给银时撑开的飘落，一方面皮带也给解开。

拿着两样东西，高杉是有意会到银时的打算，但话还没能说出口，细皮带就给银时推入高杉口中，分离他的上下唇让他无法阖上的呜呜叫着。

抓过高杉扶手上的手，银时带着他退下自己阶梯，让他转过身，银时贴在高杉身后，温柔的抓起他的双手在高杉身前用浅色的腰带绑住它们。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯…」哼着，高杉现在已经没法说话。  
但银时知道他是在抗议自己，至于是什么，那太多了银时也无法明白。只是扶着高杉给绑住的双手按上扶手，为了两手都能抓牢扶手，高杉侧过身，一脚踩着上一隔的阶梯，一脚则是在银时身旁。

脱着高杉的皮裤，银时只是让它白净的臀瓣露了出来，自己的硬物则隔着衣物蹭着高杉。即使如此温热的的感觉还是清晰的刺激着高杉，给情欲催得发晕的脑袋，不适的闭起双眼。

再一次睁开时，墨绿可怜的眼神没能阻止银时，解开的浴衣半掩着男人的骻间，惟独给中间的昂扬分离，还没润滑的内腔因为本能早在银时的气味占有他的肺部时湿润了高杉。

推着高杉踩在上阶的臀部，给液体打湿的入口立刻暴露在空气中瑟缩着，挤出更多黏稠的液体。  
「唔唔唔」高杉出声叫着，慌张的把手也压上银时的手臂，但对方还是探入指节，一下子两指的进入让高杉难受的闭眼承受。

甬道湿滑的很，让男人的指节进出十分顺畅，依然给皮裤包裹着的前端泌出清澈的黏液滴落，身后也同样的急速的缩着，入口的柔嫩的肉壁吞着银时的双指，就这涌出更多的液体，银时滑入自己的第三指。

一瞬间高杉整个身体颤了顶了一下银时的手掌，高温的掌心紧贴着高杉的冰凉的臀瓣，银时不住向下压了些许，好似女人一般柔软的胸脯，让银时决定多些玩弄眼前的家伙。

弯下腰，银时先是探下一只手叫小银时安分些，另一个给高杉含住的手掌缓缓的退出，内部加紧的抗拒，但还是让银时离开自己，一瞬间空虚的感觉让高杉夹着自己的双腿乱蹭着，许是蹭到自己的底裤带给性器的快感，高杉探下的双手按住裤裆，腰部淫荡的向前顶弄着，直到给银时使坏的咬了口臀部，粗暴的扯下皮裤，牵着黏液的性器在空气中颤抖得胀大些，差点软下双腿的给银时扶住。

抱着怀里的人儿，银时这次退下到楼梯的末阶柱子上，拉起高杉的双手抱住它，抬起太靠近阶梯的大腿跨上扶手。

暴露在柱前的穴口下方很快的抵上银时的，高杉自己的则是枕在扶手上，淌流着自己打湿的液体，银时一手抓住高杉的粉色柱身，掐着冠状沟，让高杉吃痛的回头看着自己。

邪魅的弯起红眸，银时一点一点的逼近高杉顶入自己，给皮带控制的嘴只能张着呜呜哼着，而给银时空下的另一只手按住后脑于自己吻着，说是吻也只是单方面的银时咬着高杉。

顶入的性器完美的充满着高杉的内壁，O的生殖腔口是有些高，往往都要调整一个位置才能完全顶入，当然对方的尺寸也是一件重要的条件。

然而这对银时根本不成问题，把人架在扶杆上银时只需要调整着自己去找寻就可以，只是过程太还是忍不住多留恋在那柔嫩的嫩肉上，每次移动，高杉就紧紧吸吮着他，直到自己的鼓胀的龟头戳中一团紧闭的入口，银时才退出自己些。

带着清透的黏液，整根性器在空气中闪着淫靡的气味。  
「嗯嗯」出声抗议着，这才高杉的眼瞳中写着不安，但银时还是重重的顶入对方，即使高杉因为害怕紧缩的身体，湿润的后穴还是挡不住硬物的侵犯。

穴口给银时的肿胀的龟头撑开，高杉纵然出力想排除它，银时却更深的顶入自己。

直到整个内壁不受控的颤抖着，银时才推开了些，本以为可以喘口气，高杉贴下自己的腰背依靠在扶杆上，那一瞬间银时让高杉措然无妨的吞入它的全部。承受的身躯高抬着 ，带有线条的腰腹拉出以往不常见的样子，隐约还能看见底头抽搐的肌肉。

高昂的性器，在空气中翘起，吐出浊白的液体弄脏自己主人白净的肌肤，不相容的滑下。

后穴的嫩肉一次次重重的掐住内里的性器，直到他也跟上自己的频率开始跳动，略微温热的液体自那小孔吐出，流经的血管在高杉的体内鼓鼓的跳动着，愉悦的吟着，银时差点眯上的双眼才想起什么的猛然抽离。

黏稠的乳白成块的贴着银时的性器给吐出，内壁的清澈黏液也不舍的牵着银时，高杉挂在上头的大腿缩着，突然空虚的穴口叫高杉想找些什么蹭着，就一个劲的磨着扶手。

「呜呜呜嗯嗯」晃着臀部，高杉身前的双手找着绕往后头的方法，要不是现在这姿势难以离开，高杉肯定会离开插入自己的指节抚慰自己。

好笑的看着努力安抚自己空虚的伴侣，银时贴上自己干燥的手掌，几乎是同时，高杉调整了好位子等候银时。

怕银时只是戏弄自己的高杉一并回头，那抹墨绿可怜兮兮的看着银时，银时实在很难玩弄他，更何况目前他也说不出求自己的话语。

想着，银时解开扣在高杉脑后的皮带，松脱的瞬间，高杉的两颊都有着给勒住的红痕，心疼又觉得成就的银时带着不安的情绪抚慰起对方。

 

解开束缚，银时带着高杉走到角落，让高杉坐上酒箱上，银时轻柔的推开高杉的大腿，垂软的小东西覆盖在大腿间，见状银时道。  
「往前点…」  
艰难的高杉配合的往前坐些，银时的掌心便撑着部分悬空的臀，温热的掌心贴着会阴薄透的嫩皮，探入三根手指的去揉弄内壁。

双手撑在箱子上，高杉尽可能的对银时展开自己的极限。

「呜嗯……啊……不要…停下…唔……嗯嗯」虽然不如银时的性器，但比起全身的摆动手指要快多了，水声啧啧的响起，高杉几乎顶起自己的下身去承受银时的抽插，无法控制的，席卷而来的快感涌出后穴，清澈的液体溅湿彼此，双手撑在箱子上高杉挺起胸膛喷出液体后软下身。

坐上银时的手臂，银时一手撑着后穴一手抱住高杉的腰为自己推进些。

高杉高潮挺起的性器颤抖得肿大，娇嫩皮龟头再一次暴露在银时眼前，银时很快的开口含入对方。

「哇啊……」才刚推去的欲望激起些许浪花再一次喷出点浸湿银时的手臂，几乎成了哭叫的叫声。

攀住银时，高杉承受不了任何动作，但是他又无力脱离银时 ，只得继续在对方手上摆动着免于过大的刺激。

内壁刚刚给潮水带出的湿滑让银时刚刚注射在里头的精液液化流出不少。

湿润的双腿夹紧，高杉对于这样的滑动感到不适，但在银时眼里就是舍不得自己的精液离开他体内。  
「这么不舍？」  
「才不是…要是等等怀上了怎么办，想死吗？」对于自己高杉并不希望他宛如一般的O一样，但是本能让他难以抵抗，只能无奈的低头。  
「没事的，银桑着就去把他们捞出来」  
「别闹了……」说着，一点威吓都没有。

银时抽离自己的手抱起高杉，迫使他上身趴在箱子上，高杉的双腿曲着大张。

压着高杉的双手，银时又是一次进入。

直到高杉有因为高潮抽搐，银时才有推开自己，射上他的白净的臀瓣上，看着穴口不断的溅出透澈的液体滑下高杉的大腿、分开的脚踝滴落。


End file.
